shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hades D. Bishamon
Introduction Hades (ハデスD毘沙門,Hadesu D Bishamon)is a pirate and leader of Night Monsoon.Hades is a infamous rookie pirate better know as "King of the Rising Dead" (デッドライジングの王'',''Deddoraijingu no ō) he is the current Captain of the Underwind Pirates who are some where in the New World.His dream is to become the next ruler of Midnight Island. Even before entering the New World he had a worldwide reputation for causing destruction, among the Marines, committing actions that were deemed dangerous and reckless by the World Government. Appearance Hades is often described as being very beautiful, so much that even men find him gorgeous. He is described as wearing a wide brimmed traveler's hat, a faded black long coat, wearing a blue pendant and a combat utility belt. It's also noted that he carries a curved longsword strapped on his back. He's described as being a youth between 17-18 years with a a powerful frame and a low voice. He has thick masculine eyebrows, a smooth bridge of a nose and long, thin and cold eyes that are quite clear. His lips were also described as being tightly drawn and his hair color is black. Personality Hades has been shown to be extremely serious and mature for his age, and to have great self-control. In battle, he is able to stay relatively calm in most situations and carefully look at the situation at hand. While under the belief that his father had died Hades concluded that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Hades often applied this to people he viewed as weaker than himself, such as his cousin. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Hades is an extremely powerful master swordsman.He is able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance.Hades savoured the use of brute strength and melee fighting over any technique.He managed to overpower skilled melee-weapon user Haz, by using only the tip of his longsword (wielded with one hand), against Haz's two blades, which he held overhead using his body as extra support.Even without his long sword Hades has inhuman level of skill in swordsmanship, being able to wield up to five swords simultaneously. Marksmanship If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Hades specialises in close-range, taijutsu combat. In battle, Hades has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter, but also deliberate.Like his cousin Hades has learned '''Martial Art - Stance of "Crime" and ''Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime".'' *'Martial Art - Stance of "Crime"' This is a fighting style which focuses on landing strong blows and kicks. In this stance, Hades's body is turned to the side. His right arm is pointed up towards the sky while his other arm is pointed to the ground. He also moves at a faster pace, often catching the opponent off guard. As opposed to his normal long-ranged tactics, Hades fights in a more close range way, resulting in more damage with his weapons and physical attacks. This fighting style is usually used for hand to hand combat but Asura has been seen to incorporate his guns, *'Martial Art - Stance of "Mad Crime"' This is a further and destructive variation of Martial Art - Stance of "Crime".The fighting style itself displays a brutal efficiency not observed thus far, when delivering vicious blows of various natures directly to the adversary's body, regardless of what type of defense they may mount in response. This capability relies on Hades's proficient agility and dexterity with both his hands and feet, in order to fluidly launch a decisive counter-attack if any strike is blocked, while retaining the ability to fully exploit any openings that such a feat may expose. Hades even thought not a Fishman he knows Fishman Karate here are a list of moves he has learned : *'Hyakumaigawara Seiken' (百枚瓦正拳''Hyakumaigawara Seiken''?, literally meaning "Hundred Tile True Punch"): A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Hades claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through one hundred tiles. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hundred Brick Fist. *'Wanto Giri' (腕刀斬り''Wantō Giri''?, literally meaning "Arm Blade Slash"): Hades slams his arm into the back of his opponent's neck. In the Viz Manga, and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Forearm Sledge. *'''Senmaigawara Seiken (千枚瓦正拳''Senmaigawara Seiken''?, literally meaning "Thousand Tile True Punch"): A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate". It can break through one thousand tiles, and kill a human with one shot. ' *'Kaimen Wari''' (海面･割り''Kaimen Wari''?, literally meaning "Sea Surface Splitter"): Using a karate chop, Hades can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shock wave to attack an enemy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sea Surface Splitter. *'Karakusagawara Seiken' (唐草瓦正拳''Karakusagawara Seiken''?, literally meaning "Arabesque Tile True Punch"): Hades punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it uses the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Bartholomew Kuma's Pad Cannonwith the only difference being that the shock waves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). *'Gosenmaigawara Seiken' (五千枚瓦正拳''Gosenmaigawara Seiken''?, literally meaning "Five Thousand Tile True Punch"): A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch.It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles.In the Viz Manga, this is called 5,000 Brick Fist. *'Samehada Shotei' (鮫肌掌底''Samehada Shōtei''?, literally meaning "Sharkskin Palm Block"): A simple palm block with enough force behind it to slap away a sword swing.n the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Sharkskin Palm Thrust. *'Samegawara Seiken' (鮫瓦正拳''Samegawara Seiken''?, literally meaning "Shark Tile True Fist"): A powerful straight punch.t is unknown as to how strong this technique is, compared to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken.In the Viz Manga is called Shark Fist Tile Breaker and in FUNimation subs, this is called Shark Brick Fist. *'Soshark' (粗鮫（ソシャーク）''Soshāku''?, literally meaning "Rough Shark"): Hades uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. "Soshaku" means 'mastication' in Japanese. Physical Strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit Uzu Uzu no Mi Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Captain Category:Rokushiki User Category:Underwind Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User